


Pretty Mouth

by IvyDrayton



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Choking, Dark, Facials, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Rough Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 23:37:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10524306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyDrayton/pseuds/IvyDrayton
Summary: His name, or just a fancy fake nickname really, is Kylo and he's really very, very good with his mouth.





	

There was something about streets at night that never failed to draw Hux out, no matter where he was.

 

It was even better after it had rained and the smell of fresh water mingled with the muted stink of back-alleys and car fumes, giving a sense of false hope that things weren't as bad as they actually were.

 

Inevitably he comes across a part of the city that is a little bit more lively than the rest. He picks up the beat of music from some dive bar not far off, he sees people moving slowly, like their limbs are caught in molasses. The slow motion of it makes him think he's dreaming for a second, but then everything snaps into focus as something collides with his shoulder.

 

With an angry grunt, accompanied by a whiff of stale alcohol, a portly man stumbles away. Hux looks after him, a prick of something rising in him from annoyance. He glances into the darkness between two building to see where the drunk has stumbled from. He catches a sight of a silhouette leaning against the wall there.

 

It draws him in.

 

It's not what he expected.

 

_He's_ not what he expected.

 

Hux's eyes slide over his features like they're pieces of puzzle that don't quite fit together. Messy black hair. A dark dusky nipple peeking from underneath a torn tank top. A bruised eye. Muscled thighs in revealing shorts.

 

He steps closer.

 

*

 

His name, or just a fancy fake nickname really, is Kylo and he's really very, very good with his mouth.

 

The ease with which he goes down to his knees onto the wet pavement makes Hux throb in his pants. He opens his jeans leisurely, taking his time, giving his cock a stroke and running the tip over the man's – boy's – mouth. Full lips. Cock-sucking lips.

 

“Pretty mouth,” Hux tells him and Kylo smiles even as he stares up at Hux almost hatefully.

 

That really won't do. He grabs him by the hair, tugging until his mouth falls open and his eyes shut, and that is just so much better. Hot, wet tongue circles the head of his dick and he hisses out his approval, gut clenching at the pointed pleasure.

 

Any other time he'd savor that, let the boy show him all he can do, but he's already too wound up. He wants to see those lips stretched around the root of his cock, wet and red. He adjusts his grip on Kylo's hair and fucks in.

 

He expects some resistance, he's ready for it really and so he's caught off guard when his cock slides smoothly down the boys throat. Kylo's hands are resting against his own thighs.

 

Both pleased and aggravated by this show of skilled obedience, he fucks in harder.

The rhythm is brutal but smooth, all the way in, feeling the velvety slide of welcoming tongue, the flutter of his throat. And all the while, his eyes are closed, head tipped back to allow Hux access.

 

Both angry and on the brink of orgasm, Hux fucks into the boy's mouth hard as he can and then still, his cock buried down his throat. He waits.

 

And waits.

 

Finally Kylo's eyes fly open, red rimmed and wet and the convulsion he's been waiting for comes. It rocks Kylo where he is on his knees, a full body shudder as he finally starts to fight back.

 

Hux pulls back and does it again.

 

It almost feels like he's not even trying to come. He could draws this out indefinitely, taking Kylo's composure away with each second that he spends with his nose pressed against Hux's abdomen, his throat working frantically around his cock.

 

When Kylo's hands fly up to grasp his hips in an attempt to push him away, he knows he's won. He chuckles, giving the boy's messy hair a slight tug and he starts rocking in a quicker rhythm, letting it build up.

 

Kylo starts sucking around him, picking up the pace as well and it pleases Hux to see him trying so hard.

 

The pleasure peaks when Kylo makes a noise around him, a desperate little groan that makes Hux clench his teeth and pull back with effort, just in time for the first jet of come to land perfectly over Kylo's still parted lips. A hand tight in Kylo's hair to keep him in place, the other on his cock to milk himself all over that face and Hux breathes through the rush.

 

“See, now your mouth is even prettier,” he says, rubbing his thumb over the full lip, swollen from misuse, and pushes some of his come inside of Kylo's mouth.

 

Slowly, Kylo drags his hand over his face; if he means to wipe the mess off, he's doing a terrible job of it.

 

“I wonder,” Kylo says, voice so rough it's almost unintelligible, “what you'd think about my hole then.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me at [my blog](http://ivydraytonwrites.tumblr.com/). I take porn prompts.


End file.
